


Camp Half Blood Genderbend

by aussie_em



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie_em/pseuds/aussie_em
Summary: In which the demigods of Camp Half Blood have their genders changed. And the Hunters of Artemis. Did I mention they're mad at Dionysus? Remember when everyone was safe and alive and happily living at Camp Half Blood after Heroes of Olympus with Leo and Solangelo? Nope, I don't either.Is this just an excuse for a one-shot series? Yeah.





	Camp Half Blood Genderbend

* **Annabeth** *

 

Annabeth woke up to the sound of screaming.

 

She raced out to the Athena Cabin's porch, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. After a second of searching for the culprit of the screaming, she wasn't surprised to find that the Aphrodite cabin was running around, as fast as their Gucci high heels could take them.

 

What she was surprised with, though, was that the rest of the camp was running around in the fray.

 

Annabeth hurried back inside, absentmindedly stepping over one of her brothers who was asleep on the ground and grabbed some of her clothes to change before dealing with this mess. As she closed the door she finally took a look at herself through the mirror.

 

Wait.

 

Her hand floated up to where her hair used to be. She scanned over herself in the mirror.

 

Hades...

 

She quickly changed and bolted into the main cabin. "Uh... Anyone else feeling different?" She called.

 

"ANNABETH!" Her youngest brother, Riley, screamed. "I'M A GIRL!"

 

The ten-year-old most certainly was. His usually short blonde hair was now styled into a bob, and he had a more feminine shape to his frame. She looked over the rest of her siblings, noticing Hannah, Riley's twin, was now male, her long hair gone.

 

She cursed as Malcolm walked over, looking uncomfortable. "Any ideas?"

 

He shook his head then paused. He had seemed to come to the same conclusion as she had.

 

"Dionysus... last night." She groaned.

 

"He is the Greek god of gender." He nodded.

 

Annabeth sighed as she ran her hands over her face and pushed the new hair covering her forehead out of her eyes. "C'mon. We gotta tell Chiron."

 

\--

 

Seconds later, a certain son of Poseidon swung open the door to the Athena cabin the same time she was pulling it open.

 

"Annabeth." He sighed, slipping his fingers through hers as she pulled him and Malcolm along to find Chiron.

 

"So... what happened?" He inquired, trusting she would have the answer at hand.

 

She didn't.

 

"I- I don't really know." She blinked. "The gods' powers are hard to understand. But think about it; Dionysus is the god of gender."

 

He whistled lowly. "Last night." He guessed.

 

"Yyyep." Annabeth pulled a face.

 

They stopped as Chiron cantred up to them.

 

"Annabeth?" He guessed.

 

"Yes. We think our genders have-"

 

"Changed." Their teacher finished gravely. "I suspected that much."

 

Percy raised his free hand tentatively, looking around at the panicked state of the camp. "Just wanted to let you know; the Aphrodite cabin is having a full-on panic attack. Drew fainted, but at least she is out for the count. On the other hand, Piper is probably using a bit too much charmspeak."

 

"Got it." She stressed, then turned back to Chiron. "We were just coming to find you. Counsellor meeting?"

 

"Yes. Percy, can you run and find Piper? I hate to pull her away from her cabin and their... panicked state, but we'll need her charmspeak to calm down the rest of the camp if Drew is unconscious.  I'm worried that we won't be able to calm everyone down without her. Malcolm, Annabeth; go find the cabin counsellors."

 

"Already on it. Malcolm; I'll do one to twelve; you get everyone else."

 

Percy and Malcolm ran off ungracefully to find their respective peers.

 

Annabeth turned to him and sighed. "And to think we only had nine days until school was back in and no drama."

 

Chiron chuckled sourly as she ran off to find the remaining eight head counsellors of the Olympian gods.

 

\--

 

An hour later, the demigod head counsellors of each cabin had communed in the Big House rec room. Ten minutes later, Dionysus had communicated (through his sons, of course, because he wouldn't speak to anyone else) to the demigods the idea that they might have to get used to their new bodies.

 

Clovis even woke up from his chair in the corner when Nico screeched, "HOW LONG?!"

 

He was already sulking in a corner, Will rubbing his forehead as he tried to coax his boyfriend out of the shadows.

 

"Calm. Down. Nico!" Will placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It might actually be interesting!"

 

"And wait until Hazel finds out you're a girl!" Piper finished. Nico and Will glared at her simultaneously as she and Leo laughed. "She might even want to come over and stay a bit."

 

Nico's hair was even longer than before. Annabeth stifled a laugh at the thought that Piper purely wanted to braid Nico's hair, now that she had more to work with. Even Annabeth rarely escaped that.

 

Nico just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

Dionysus' son chuckled sourly. "Well, at least we didn't change."

 

Leo laughed. "What do you mean? You're missing out!" He cackled as he threw his head back and set his mass of curly hair on fire. Annabeth didn't like how this was going. He was definitely enjoying this way too much.

 

"Well!" Annabeth directed a soft glare at Leo which made him sit up and pat the flames out of his smouldering hair. "I guess we just need to go back to our cabins and..." she blinked. "Well, any questions before that?"

 

Samantha from Hebe raised her hand and didn't wait before she called out; "Should we change our names? You know, so they're similar but respective genders?"

 

Annabeth considered this. "No. That would be too confusing. Keep your names."

 

"Pronouns?" Someone under the table asked.

 

Annabeth grimaced. She knew this would be difficult to explain. "Well... let people know what pronouns you go by. We can get wrist ties in pink, blue and green, maybe. I know the pink-blue idea is sexist but it'll be the easiest way to silently communicate the pronouns across. If someone uses the wrong ones, just correct them, please."

 

"How will we get different clothes?"

 

"I guess we could trade clothes with our siblings, or close friends," Miranda Gardener shrugged, "Or the camp store. How about getting the camp store to give every camper two outfits? That should be enough if everyone else swaps, or you can just wear the clothes you have now."

 

"Perfect, Miranda," Annabeth nodded. "No more questions?" She inquired, looking around the room. When nobody spoke, she continued, "Well... let's just be grateful that the Hunters left last night. During the night... oh no." She groaned. "Does anyone have a drachma?"

 

Percy passed her one, and as she was about to throw it into the fountain on the wall, a perfectly timed Iris Message came through from Thalia.

 

There was almost as much screaming there as there was at camp this morning. Thalia stood in the front of it all, looking almost unchanged.

 

"Annabeth!? Explain."

 

\--

 

* **Piper** *

 

The Aphrodite Cabin was in shock. Piper needed all of her influence over her siblings and some other panicking campers. Fortunately or not, Drew was still unconscious.

 

"PIPER!" Dianne screeched, "I have nothing to wear, my hear is completely ruined, and I can't wear makeup, because I AM A BOY!"

 

Piper sighed and held out her hand in a 'stop' motion.  "Dianne, we all have problems with this. Take a deep breath, exhale, inhale, calm down." She didn't even notice she was using charmspeak until the rest of the cabin seemed to stop and breathe a louder.

 

"Listen, everyone. No screaming, please. And Lacy, can you write this down for Drew? I really don't want to explain this to her." Piper breathed a long sigh of relief as Lacy, the cabins resident secretary, nodded and grabbed a notepad from the chest at the bottom of her bunk.

 

"This curse has been given until the next Summer Solstice. That's in about nine months time."

 

She took a sharp breath, expecting Drew to raise up from the dead, or someone to override her charmspeaking powers. Thankfully, nobody did and Drew remained unconscious.

 

"Dionysus issued the curse, so there's really no way to reverse it. We're not going to change our names, but you can change your pronouns if you so wish,  and we'll have bracelets or anklets made with your pronouns written on it if you want it. You're getting a free outfit from the camp store, you could swap clothes with your siblings, and you can obviously fund your own shopping antics if you choose to buy more," But knowing her siblings, Piper muttered, "Which you can sell or donate or something at Summer Solstice."

 

She tried to remember what else Annabeth and Dionysus' son had mentions regarding this situation.

 

"Oh yeah. Also, because Dionysus is ever so merciful, the mist will change you back to your normal selves outside camp borders, or really when you aren't near any mythological beings. So you won't have to be worried about your school, or parents." Piper grimaced, hoping none of her siblings' parents or their siblings could see through the mist. But Aphrodite wasn't really one for telling her lovers about the whole 'the Greek gods are alive and thriving' thing.

 

She rolled her eyes, remembering that Annabeth mentioned quietly to her afterwards that the real reason Dionysus had more control over the mist inside the camps barrier and he was pretty powerless in the outside world. She wasn't about to mention this to her siblings though.

 

"The Hunters of Artemis are going to be especially annoyed, so if they come over in the next three quarters of the year please try not to pick any fights with them. Any more questions?"

 

Nobody called out, and Lacy scribbled on her notepad for a second more before adding a dot to the end of her sentence and nodded, "Is Artemis male now?"

 

Piper shook her head. "Dionysus doesn't have that sort of power over another god, especially another one more powerful than he is, and Artemis can always change her form anyway."

 

Nobody else called out, so Piper took that thankfully as no more questions for her to answer with her limited knowledge of the situation.

 

"Great. Well, it's time for breakfast. Quickly, get changed and we'll go. We still have the next nine and a half months to survive and to figure this out."


End file.
